


the night after

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Auch in der Nacht nach dem Weltmeistertitel passiert noch Vieles.





	the night after

the night after

Das wollte einfach nicht Ruhe geben ...

the night after  
Leise klackten die schmelzenden Eiswürfel gegen den Rand meines fast leeren Glases, als ich es behutsam auf die matt glänzende Theke, die gerade wie ich einst meinen Lebensweg sah, vor mir erstreckte, abstellte. Meine Finger, eben noch fest um das Glas geschlossen, waren angenehm kühl, als ich mir verstohlen die Augen und auch die schmerzenden Schläfen rieb. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen, der mit einer emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt geendet hatte.  
Wie von selbst wanderte mein Blick durch die halb leere Bar, in der sich nur noch vereinzelt Gäste und einige, wenige Verantwortliche tummelten und ich schnaubte amüsiert und griff nach meinem Glas, als mir klar wurde, wen ich in diesem angenehmen, dunklen Zwielicht suchte, wen ich beinahe schon vermisste. Aber, keine blitzenden, viel zu neugierigen Augen blickten aus einem zerfurchten Bluthundgesicht zu mir herüber. Kein Thiele verlangte Antworten, die ich nicht zu geben bereit war und die zu Fragen gehörten, die ich mir noch nicht einmal selbst zu stellen gewagt hatte. Beinahe vermisste ich ihn, diesen alten, schmerzhaft vertrauten Teil der Skiprungfamilie, der wie ein Fels in der ewigen Brandung des Auf und Abs unseres Sportes geruht und abends in der Bar sein Gläschen gelüpft gehabt hatte. Und hier, in der einsamen Ruhe dieser Bar, nach diesem Tag und alleine mit meinen Gedanken, konnte ich das sogar zugeben, was ich niemals laut sagen würde.  
Behutsam strich mein Finger über den Rand des Glases, bevor sich meine große Hand um das kleine Shotglas schloss und ich den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunterkippte und es dann mit einem, in der angenehmen Stille, fast schon zu lautem Geräusch wieder auf das polierte, matt glänzende Holz stellte. Der Barkeeper hielt kurz in seiner, vollkommen unnützen Tätigkeit des Gläserpolierens inne und sah fragend zu mir, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob mich von dem hohen Barhocker.  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen wanderte mein Blick durch den beinahe leeren Raum. Hofer und der Bürgermeister, dessen Frau nahe beim Renndirektor und atemlos an seinen Lippen hängend, saßen im schummrigen Halbdunkel und auch einige Reporter saßen etwas abseits an einem anderen Tisch, die Köpfe tief über irgendetwas in ihrer Mitte gebeugt, während Sprachfetzen, die wie Russisch klangen, heran wehten, aber niemand aus meinem eigenen Team war mehr anwesend.  
Kurz musste ich an den Weltrekord denken. 251,5 Meter, zwei Tage lang hatten wir daraufhin und mit Fannemel mitfiebern müssen, bis es ihm endlich geglückt war zu fliegen. Ich erinnerte mich gut, wie er mitten in seiner eigenen Feier, auf Evensens Schoss eingeschlafen war und wir das schlafende Küken in einer stummen Prozession, die nur für unsere Augen bestimmt war, in sein Zimmer gebracht hatten.  
Vier Jahre hatten einiges verändert. Nicht nur das Team. Nach wie vor vermisste ich Jacobsen, dessen große, blaue Augen so verdammt unschuldig gewirkt hatten, während er die Seele eines Teufels in sich trug. Ich vermisste aber Rune, seine ruhige Art und Weise, die mir mehr als einmal das Leben erleichtert hatte. Aber auch Bardal, den Papa des Teams, vermisste ich schmerzlich. Wie oft hatten seine Tipps den sprichwörtlichen Knoten platzen lassen? Wie oft hatte er Tränen getrocknet? Und dann war er mit den Worten gegangen, dass das Team erwachsen geworden sei und nun keinen Papa mehr brauchen würde.  
Sie hatten Partner und einige sogar schon Familien. Andere suchten noch oder wollten gar nicht finden, da sie nur für das Gefühl des Fliegens leben wollten. Aber, jeder von ihnen hatte ein festes Ziel in seinem Leben. Aber, manchmal, in diesen kleinen Momenten, in denen ich nicht ihr Trainer, sondern nur ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer ihres Miteinanders war, fiel es mir schwer das zu glauben. Aber vielleicht war es wirklich so, für ihre Eltern blieben die Kinder immer ihre Kinder, egal wie alt sie wurden und was sie erreicht haben mochten. Ich respektierte sie, aber dennoch fiel es mir schwer zuzugeben, dass sie erwachsen geworden waren.  
Das machte mich alt, so wie es Mika und uns alle ausgezehrt hatte. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen fuhr ich mir durch die dünnen Haare und wand mich brüsk von dem leeren Tisch, an dem vor Stunden unsere kleine Feier stattgefunden hatte und der mich nun mit seiner Leere zu verhöhnen schien, ab. Mit langen Schritten verließ ich die Bar, tastete bereits auf dem Gang, dessen grelleres Neonlicht mich blinzeln ließ, nach dem Zimmerschlüssel irgendwo tief in meiner Tasche.  
Wie von selbst lenkten sich meine Schritte zu den Türen meiner Athleten und leise flüsterte ich die Namen der jungen Männer, die dort schlafen sollten, während meine Hand kurz das kühle Holz streiften. Ich musste mich vergewissern, sicher sein, dass es noch immer die gleichen Jungs waren und das sich einige Dinge niemals ändern wurden. Es mochte wie eine Kontrolle wirken, war aber in Wirklichkeit nur den Instinkten eines besorgten Trainers und Vaters geschuldet, die mich schließlich vorsichtig die Tür zum Zimmer des Goldmedaillengewinners öffnen ließen. Ich hoffte zu wissen, was mich erwarten würde, aber dennoch zögerte ich und betrachtete, den gähnenden, dunklen Schlund der Tür argwöhnisch für einige lange Sekunden. Dann schüttelte ich, amüsiert über meine eigenen Gedanken und Ängste, über das, was ich vielleicht nicht vorfinden würde, den Kopf und schob die Tür etwas weiter auf.  
Die Vorhänge standen weit offen, enthüllten das jagende Spiel der Wolken, die von dem böigen Wind über den dunklen, eisengrauen Himmel getrieben wurden. Nur vereinzelt tauchte das silbrige Mondlicht auf und erhellte für einige Sekunden das dunkle Zimmer, bevor es denn wieder von den Schatten erobert wurde. Aber, diese wenigen Sekunden reichten mir, als ich nun in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stehen blieb und den vertrauten Anblick genoss.  
Die beiden Einzelbetten waren zusammengeschoben worden und mitten drin lag Daniel. Er schien friedlich zu schlafen, das Gesicht wirkte nach der Emotionalität der vergangenen Stunden endlich wieder entspannt und das blonde Haar lag wie ein im Mondlicht silbrig glänzender Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf ausgebreitet.  
Aber, der Skiflugweltmeister war nicht alleine, wie erwartet lag auch der Rest des Teams in dem provisorisch zusammengeschobenen Doppelbett. Kenny entdeckte ich zuerst. Er lag lang ausgestreckt hinter Daniel, das Gesicht in dessen Nacken vergraben und eine Hand ruhte auf Daniels Hüfte. Der große Körper von Stjernen lag auf Daniels anderen Seite und ragte wie eine schützende, lebende Mauer vor Daniel und auch Johann, der die Arme um Daniel Taille geschlungen zu haben und die Hüfte des Blonden als Kopfkissen zu missbrauchen schien, auf. Ein tiefes, zufriedenes Seufzen lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber auf Robert, der längs am Kopfende lag. Selbst zusammengeschoben waren die Betten zu schmal und er konnte sich nicht ganz ausstrecken, so dass nun die halbangewinkelten Beine ein Stück über das Bett hinausragten. Aber diese Tatsache schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, denn ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während seine langen Finger sich im Schlaf in Daniels Haar verkrallt zu haben und selbst jetzt noch mit den blonden Strähnen zu spielen schienen. Halvor, noch nicht ganz Teil des Teams, lag etwas abseits und schien sich mit einer Hand förmlich am Laken festzukrallen. Und auch wenn er seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf Kennys Unterschenkel gebettet hatte, wirkte er noch nicht ganz entspannt und angekommen in dieser, für seine Teamkollegen so normalen Situation. Schließlich entdeckte ich in diesem Wirrwarr aus Körpern, halbwegs abgestrampelten Decken und achtlos beiseite geschobenen Kissen, aber auch den kleinsten meiner Athleten. Beinahe hätte ich Fannis, der halb verborgen unter einer der zusammengeknautschten Decken, so dass nur noch etwas von seinem blonden Schopf zu sehen war, zwischen Kenny und Robert lag, übersehen. Erst als das rastlose Küken sich kurz missmutig bewegte, hatte ich auch ihn, das letzte Mitglied dieses ungleichen Teams entdecken können.  
So ganz erwachsen waren sie wohl doch nicht und diese Tatsache, die mir dieses über die langen Jahre so vertraute Schlafarrangement deutlicher vor Augen geführt hatte, als jedes beruhigende Wort von Clas oder Mika es je gekonnt hatten, beruhigte mich ungemein. Ein letztes Mal noch ließ ich meinen Blick über meine schlafenden Athleten wandern, bevor ich mich dann aber leise zum Gehen wand. Sorgfältig schloss ich die Tür zum Zimmer hinter mir und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich eine schwere Hand auf meiner Schulter zu liegen kam, "Alexander ..."  
"Clas ...", meine Finger, die noch immer um den Türgriff lagen, zitterten leicht, als ich mich nun zu dem Älteren umdrehte, "Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Was machst du hier?" "Was wohl? Dich suchen.", der Sportchef lächelte und unwillkürlich fühlte ich, wie ich mich in seiner Gegenwart wieder zu entspannen begann, als er nun eine Hand um meinen Oberarm legte und mich sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt von der Tür wegführte, "Lass sie schlafen. Und hör endlich auf zu grübeln." "Wenn das so einfach wäre ...", hörte ich mich,wie aus weiter Ferne müde murmeln und plötzlich meinte ich den Alkohol zu spüren, wie er meine Lider schwer machte und mir nun endlich den ersehnten Schlaf bringen wollte, "Wenn das doch nur so einfach wäre ..." Clas lächelte nur wissend und ich spürte seine große Hand mit brennender Intensität auf meiner Schulter, während Gänge und die ewig gleichen Türen immer mehr verschwammen, bis ich meinte durch einen Tunnel zu gehen.  
Als Clas' sanfter Druck, an den ich mich in den letzten Minuten ... Stunden ... Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich mein Zeitgefühl verloren zu haben schien ... gewöhnt hatte, plötzlich nachließ, stolperte ich haltlos noch ein paar Schritte, bevor ich mich an der Tür abfangen konnte. Verwirrt blinzelte ich und tastete, nachdem es mir gelungen war mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, ein weiteres Mal nach meine Schlüssel. Unter Clas' prüfenden, fast aber schon amüsiert wirkenden Blick, gelang es mir endlich sie aus der Tasche zu ziehen und ich runzelte verärgert die Stirn, als der Schlüssel nun einfach nicht ins Schloss passen wollte, "Willst du nur gucken ... oder helfen?"  
Meine Stimme klang undeutlich und ich hatte immer mehr Mühe mich vernünftig zu artikulieren, aber ich schaffte es mich zu Clas umzudrehen und dem Sportchef auffordernd den Schlüssel entgegenzuhalten. Clas ignorierte den Schlüssel, stattdessen beugte er sich zur Tür und klopfte gegen das Holz. "Einzelzimmer ...", meine Zunge drohte über diese vier Silben zu stolpern, aber ich verstummte verwirrt, als sich die Zimmertür wirklich nach einigen Sekunden öffnete.  
"Was?", Lars müdes Gesicht erschien im Türspalt, ich fühlte den grau blauen Blick mich kurz streifen, bevor er sich auf Clas, der noch immer schräg hinter mir stand, fokussierte, "Bråthen?" "Alex ...", wieder fühlte ich Clas' festen Griff um meine Schultern und stolperte einige Schritte, direkt in Lars' Arme, als der Sportchef mich stieß, " ... braucht Entspannung." "Entspannung.", die grau blauen Augen gaben keinen Hinweis auf die Gefühle des Physiotherapeuten, aber ein zartes Lächeln enthüllte den schiefen Zahn, als Clas nickte, "Genau." "Und, während ich mich um Alex kümmere ...", irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl dass diese Unterhaltung über meinen Kopf hinweg geführt wurde, aber mir fehlte, eingehüllt von dem vertrauten und beruhigenden Duft von Lars, die Kraft dagegen aufzubegehren und so schloss ich die Augen und lauschte den Worten, die so wenig Sinn ergaben. "Widme ich meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit deinem Bruder.", diese ganz bestimmte Stimmlage des Sportchefs kannte ich nur zu gut und wusste, dass nun jedwede weitere Diskussion fruchtlos wäre. Auch Lars schien das zu wissen, denn ich fühlte nun, wie ich in das Zimmer gezogen wurde.  
Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Anders anwesend war, aber andererseits wunderte es mich doch nur wenig. Eigentlich war es mir auch egal, ob er nun wegen seinem Zwilling oder wegen Clas anwesend war, und ich war viel zu müde und erschöpft, um mir nun über den Grund dieser Anwesenheit noch wirklich Gedanken zu machen. Halbherzig lauschte ich der gewisperten Unterhaltung der Zwilling, von der ich kein Wort verstehen konnte und meinte schließlich hören zu können, wie die Zimmertür irgendwann geschlossen wurde, bevor Lars schließlich seufzte, "Ach, Alex ..."  
"Lars ...", müde schaffte ich es noch einmal die Augen zu öffnen und taumelte, gestützt von Lars' starkem Griff die wenigen Schritte in Richtung des Bettes und nahm dann auf der Bettkante Platz. "Leg dich hin.", die angenehm warme Präsenz beruhigte mich und wie von selbst gehorchte mein Körper seinen ruhigen, gewissenhaften Anweisungen. Hoch über mir schwebte Lars' schmales Gesicht, die grauen Augen musterten mich mit geradezu klinischer Gründlichkeit, bevor er dann aber doch wieder erneut lächelte, "Dreh dich um ..."  
Wieder konnte ich nicht anders und gehorchte. Die Matratze bewegte sich, als Lars sich dann zu mir kniete und ich konnte seine Wärme spüren, als er sich nun über mich beugte. Seine warmen Finger glitten rasch unter meinen Pullover, strichen über meinen Rücken und ertasteten beinahe schon mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit die schmerzhaften Verspannungen. Seine Daumen drückten schmerzhaft in meine verhärteten Muskeln, die langen Finger folgten dann blindlings ihren Bahnen und schafften es alleine dadurch mir dabei kehlige Laute, die irgendwo zwischen wohligem Schmerzen und brennender Lust zu liegen schienen, zu entlocken.  
Millimeter für Millimeter eroberte Lars meinen Körper, vertrieb voller Geschick die belastende Unruhe und ließ nur jenes tiefe Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und eine bleierne Müdigkeit zurück. Träge schaffte ich es noch einmal die Augen zu öffnen, aber die winzige Bewegung um Lars anzusehen, schien meinem geschundenen und erschöpften Körper bereits zu anstrengend, so dass ich meine Augen wieder schloss und immer tiefer in das wohlig, warme Gefühl des Schlafes glitt.

"Das hast du doch extra gemacht, alter Mann ...", Anders musterte Clas aufmüpfig, aber der Sportchef drängte den Jüngeren nur gegen die Wand und küsste ihn hungrig. Erst schien Anders gegen den Kuss aufzubegehren wollen, aber schließlich begann er doch noch den Kuss zu erwidern und seine langen Finger glitten nach Halt suchend über Clas' Rücken, als der Sportchef sein Knie fordernd gegen Anders' Schritt rieb. "Natürlich ...", murmelte Clas atemlos, während er seine Lippen um Anders' Ohrläppchen legte und kurz daran knabberte, bevor er sich dann über den Hals des Arztes küsste. "Du bist ein egoistisches Arschloch ...", presste Anders abgehackt klingend hervor, aber Clas lachte nur sein tiefes rumpelndes Eisbärenlachen, bevor er den Jüngeren nun herumwirbelte und ihn rücklings auf das Bett stieß, "Halt die Klappe, Haugvad."  
Hauchzart, beinahe liebevoll strichen die großen raue Hände über die dünne Haut der Seiten, fühlte die Rippen sich unter seinen tastenden Fingern mit jedem von Anders' schnellen Atemzügen, wenn er sich im selben Rhythmus wie der Sportchef bewegte, heben und senken. Brummend vergrub Clas sein Gesicht an Anders' Schulter und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf das Schlüsselbein, umschloss den Knochen mit den Lippen und zog seine Zähne rau darüber, während seine Hand Anders' Erregung, reibend zwischen ihre bebenden Körper, umfasste. Clas' Finger lagen in Anders' Nacken, spielten mit den langen, blonden Strähnen, während die Finger der anderen Hand über die Spitze des Glieds strichen. Hilflos warf der Arzt den Kopf zurück, nur um von Clas' starker Hand wieder nach vorne gedrückt zu werden, so dass ihr beidseitiger Aufschrei in ihrem harten, fordernden Kuss erstickt wurde, als der über Clas' Schoss kniende Jüngere schließlich erschöpft gegen die starke Brust des Sportchefs sank.  
Noch immer spielten die kräftigen Finger des Äkteren mit den seidigen Strähnen und Clas schmunzelte, als die leicht rauen Lippen über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses wanderten, sich um das Ohrläppchen schlossen und es sanft mit den Zähnen malträtierten. Bevor Clas aber protestieren konnte, leckte Anders über die Rundung der Ohrmuschel, „Weißt du, für so einen alten, dicken Mann gar nicht übel...He...“ Mit einem leisen Klatschen prallte die große Hand auf die feste Pobacke, aber der protestierende Aufschrei wurde erneut von einem harten, fordernden Kuss erstickt, so dass er nicht durch das mitternächtlich stille Hotel hallen konnte.  
„Du weißt nie wann es besser wäre den Mund zu halten, oder?“, Clas hauchte einen Kuss auf Anders' Nasenspitze, dessen blaue Augen herausfordernd funkelten und dessen volle, roten Lippen zu einem Schmollmund verzogen hatten. Sanft strich er über die kussgeschwollenen, dunklen Lippen, bevor er sich vorbeugte, in die fleischige Unterlippe biss und sanft daran zupfte, nur um denn gegen die rote Fülle zu hauchen „Was mach ich nur mit dir?“ „Mmmmh...Ich wüsste das was.“, dieser Kuss, nun stürmisch, plündernd und jegliche Spur von Sanftheit vermissend lassend, ging von Anders, der sich erneut fordernd gegen Clas zu bewegen begann, aus. Die langen Finger strichen über seinen Rücken, zeichneten dünne Linien und brachten Clas erneut der Ekstase nahe, „Ich darf die nächste Nacht auch hier schlafen ...“ Clas nickte atemlos, schienen die Worte im Moment, als der junge Arzt sich um ihn anspannte, sich fordernd gegen ihn rieb und trotz allem nun doch die Oberhand gegenüber dem erfahrenen Sportchef zu gewinnen schien, doch überhaupt keinen Sinn zu machen.


End file.
